Let's Play Minecraft/Downtown Achievement City
Achievement City is the main base of operations for most episodes of the series. Achievement City was built by Gavin and Geoff, reportedly taking 20 hours (Although most of these were spent building Geoff's house). Each core member of Achievement Hunter has their own home as follows: *'Jack -' A stilted home, standing above a mine. There is a block of wood hanging from the ceiling that, when removed, revealed lava which unsuccessfully aimed to burn down his house. His house appeared burned down ever since Episode 43. In Things to do in: Minecraft - Fire Extinguisher, Geoff and Gavin put a Giant version of Jack on top of his house. *'Michael' - Standard home. Has some paintings. It was the only house to have a sign that didn't have the owner's name written on it, rather four lines of "Awaiting approval..." *'Gavin' - Made out of cobblestone and features a multitude of artwork that even covers the doorway. Gavin's house is often the target of looting and vandalism, mainly by Michael and Ray. He has built a secret room behind some paintings to display the Tower of Pimps he won, but the room was quickly discovered by the rest of the Achievement Hunters. *'Ray' - Ray's house is made entirely of dirt and is the smallest. Initially, there were no amenities like beds, furnaces, etc. in Ray's home. He was instead given a torch. Ray has attempted many times to improve his home by stealing green wool, and even stealing Gavin's paintings. There are seventeen dispensers behind some paintings on his back wall that spit out a total of 9,792 cakes when triggered by a pressure plate near his door. Geoff claimed that he let Millie make Ray's home. *'Geoff' - By far the largest structure within the city, Geoff's home is a large smooth stone "monolith". Inside is a vast, empty space, save for a single bed on the far side of the room. The height of the building reaches the build height limit of the server. Near the ceiling is an array of signs holding back water, which is released via a lever near the front door. *'Ryan '- Ryan's home is similar to Ray's, but shorter and has more furniture. It has kung-fu paintings lined on the outside of it. Another resident of his home is Edgar the Cow. *'Caleb '- Caleb's house is a 2x2x1 pool of water. At the center of the city lies a giant rendering of the Achievement Hunter logo made out of black, green, and white wool. Beneath the city is a vast supply of TNT, triggered by a button somewhere within the city limits. The triggering of the TNT has been referred to as "Plan G". Upon pressing the button, the TNT basement starts detonating, destroying much of the city. Jack's home is barely damaged by the explosion due to his home being further from the TNT basement than other homes. Geoff's home is relatively unaffected due to its size. The entire front half of Michael's home is destroyed in the blast. Gavin loses one of the walls of his home. Ray's home is almost totally destroyed. As time passed, Achievement City grew and now also contains a bridge leading over a neighbouring river and evolved to house an obstacle course, giant statues of a Sheep, a Pig and a Creeper. a jousting arena, and a target practice center, many of which were featured in episodes of Things To Do In. Achievement City would then experience further changes as Geoff and Gavin would put in new constructs for future Things To Do and Let's Play Episodes. More recently, the city does not seem to be as enclosed by dirt cliffs and has been flattened out, especially the area next to Geoff's 'monolith'. Also, there seems to have been a river added behind Jack's stilt house along with accompanying bridge. In Episode 25, it has been said that they will build a new city to replace the old Achievement City, since the update 1.8 has been implemented by then. In Episode 26, they have found an undergound library within a stronghold that they have set up base in. They have an underground farm. However, Gavin burned some parts of the base. In Episode 27, they used the old file with Achievement City and moved it to the new Minecraft update for Xbox. As of Episode 30, Achievement City has been upgraded to the 1.0.1 Minecraft Xbox Update. As of Episode 31, Achievement City now has it's own minecart station to enable the crew to make their way to the Episode's course. For Episode 31, it took the players to the fenced area containing the frames for the coloured wool, which was the main objective for that episode. Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Locations